


痴情 番外二

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	痴情 番外二

番外二、

迟瑞同罗勤耕的第二个孩子来得稍难了些，两人努力半年仍旧没有动静，各自怀着心事，迟瑞担心罗勤耕生浮生时落下了毛病，请了中医西医来瞧，都说没有问题，这才放下心来，便也不急于一时了，倒是罗勤耕，对这个孩子坚持到近乎执拗，弄得迟瑞一入夜就坐立不安。

是夜迟瑞回来的晚，进屋时罗勤耕已经睡下，莫名其妙地松了口气，轻手轻脚地爬上床，还没躺下身旁人就一个翻身依进怀里，迟瑞望着他。

罗勤耕一双眼澄澈清明，扯了扯他的衣角，道：“来。”

迟瑞苦恼，牵过他的手，在唇边吻了吻，好言道：“都这么晚了，不折腾了好不好。”

罗勤耕带着他的手搭到后腰上，触手细腻滑嫩，迟瑞呼吸滞了滞，听着罗勤耕惑他：“我都脱了。”

迟瑞狠掐了掐自己的大腿，抽开手，咬着牙，“昨日就险些伤了你，今天还敢这样？” 罗勤耕眨了眨眼，作一副纯良无辜的模样，一团邪火从迟瑞的小腹窜到心头，真是来讨债的，逼着他当柳下惠呢，俯身将人按住了凑上去狠狠吻一通，搅得人面红眼热，喘息不止，又推开了，扯了被子将人兜头盖住，箍在怀里，勒令他：“睡觉。”

罗勤耕蒙在被子里贴在他胸口，耳边就是迟瑞的心跳，又重又急，听得他喘不过气，挣一挣，怨他：“你想闷死我？”

迟瑞闻言松开些许，让人探出个脑袋，毛绒绒地蹭在他颈间。罗勤耕得了自由，往前凑了凑，对上迟瑞的眼，搭上迟瑞的腰，顺着结实的肌肉摸下去，他有意撩拨迟瑞，时轻时重地揉捏敏感点，他知道他忍不住这个。果然，迟瑞圈着他的手臂越收越紧，罗勤耕扯松他的睡裤带子，探手进去一把抓了，轻轻一笑，红着脸凑在耳边说了句荤话，手中事物更硬几分。迟瑞对着他的嘴啃上一口，佯怒：“谁教你的这话。” 

罗勤耕伸舌舔了舔嘴上被咬的那处，回他：“没人教，心里就是这般想的。” 手中事物已有几分湿润，罗勤耕撤出手将迟瑞的裤子褪下些许，放他出来，抬腿将人勾住了，火热赤|裸的东西贴在一处，他摆着腰磨蹭，一副动情的模样，凑在迟瑞耳边哑声求他：“先生，疼疼我。”

迟瑞双目赤红，胯下狠撞一记，说他：“从前磨半天才肯叫，如今倒是喊的顺口？” 罗勤耕羞赧地望他，迟瑞叫他瞧的受不住，手伸进被窝对着浑圆的臀肉狠掐一把，罗勤耕吃痛地抽气，心中却知晓迟瑞已忍到了极致，贴着唇央求他进来。

迟瑞不为所动，只盯着他，目光灼灼地问：“这么撩拨我全是为了要一个孩子？” 他心里不爽快，罗勤耕对孩子的执念太深，叫他有一种被利用的错觉。罗勤耕没料到这么一问，自己私心确实如此，第一个孩子来得叫他伤心，哪怕迟瑞疼浮生到溺爱的程度，罗勤耕渴求一个爱的结晶，说出来却自己都觉得矫情。想要孩子是真，却到底还是因为爱他，于是掐头去尾略去前因后果，耍了心机胡乱哄说：“为了我爱你，才想要个孩子。”

“浮生就很好了。” 迟瑞动情地回吻，所爱之人愿意为自己遭受生育之苦，他心动又心疼，蹙着眉劝：“迟家旁系孩子很多，我娶你也不为传宗接代。”

“总要有的。” 

“顺其自然就好。” 

这半年的床事尽兴却总像带着目的，迟瑞贪心，只想要纯粹的灵肉契合，他不愿让罗勤耕担着压力，费尽千辛寻回身边的人，只想惯着宠着，不叫他再受任何苦难，他隐约感知到罗勤耕的偏执源于安全感的缺乏，这是他的过错，怎么能叫孩子来弥补。迟瑞将自己所想如实相告，罗勤耕静默片刻，迟瑞问他：“可听进去了？” 那人点点头，腰身却依旧微不可察地蹭动。

迟瑞咬牙切齿，“不是听进去了吗？” 罗勤耕也是烦躁，“都这样了！” 

“怪我不成？”

“你要是不要？”

一口牙险些咬碎，都这样了如何说出不字，掰着罗勤耕的腿架在腰间，指尖滑入丘壑摸索探寻，戳戳弄弄，将人碾碎揉散了，提腰顶了进去，深深浅浅又是一场欢爱，被子遮着纠缠的身躯，将那一处撩人春色藏严了，只不住地起伏晃动。

说是顺其自然，那事却没有稍减，只是床笫之间更加随兴而行，夜晚晨间，睡意未散又起了兴致，便倚在一起用手抚慰出来，不偏要含着叫迟瑞缴了粮。

如此又是数月，这日大夫看诊，笑逐颜开地告知两人，夫人有孕了。哪怕事前再多顾虑不安，知晓消息的这一刻迟瑞还是难掩的欢喜，至此更是珍宝似的供着罗勤耕，夜里睡前叫他躺下，吻着小腹说话，也都只敢轻轻的，白日里更是一刻不离，可怜我们浮生，自不知是弟弟还是妹妹来了之后就没再享受过爹爹的怀抱，罗勤耕叫他护地别扭，道：“没那么娇弱。” 迟瑞却不赞同，怀浮生的日子他陪到一半，那些不适与危险都是亲眼见的，心里发誓不能重蹈覆辙。

罗浮生已经三岁，懵懵懂懂地，却也知道爹爹如今宝贝的很，更何况迟瑞千叮万嘱地不准他闹罗勤耕，罗勤耕却趁着迟瑞不在就把人抱在腿上，拉着小手放在肚子上，问：“阿福猜是弟弟还是妹妹？” 

浮生支着小脑瓜想了想，大伯家有个妹妹，才刚会走路，见到他就笑，一笑有两个甜甜的酒窝，可爱极了，于是兴奋地回：“要妹妹！”

罗勤耕亲了亲儿子的脸，对他道：“那浮生当哥哥，要保护好妹妹。” 浮生嗯着声郑重点头，面上已经带了当哥哥的使命感，只怕是第一次当不好，晚些时刻得找小巍哥哥请教请教。

如此小心呵护着到了五个月，一切稳妥，罗勤耕身子本也强健，再加上好吃好喝地供着，着实圆润不少，迟瑞却莫名地焦虑起来，他小心掩饰，不叫罗勤耕察觉，一日夜里睡不着觉，就着月色偷偷望他时却被抓了正着。

“你怎么还没睡？” 罗勤耕揉了揉惺忪的眼，嘟囔一句，听迟瑞哄他：“你接着睡，不必管我。”

罗勤耕皱皱眉，若是不知道还好，知道他这么盯着自己还如何睡得着，抬手将他眼睛遮了不叫他看，迟瑞把手拽了在唇上贴了贴，然后牵在心口，“不看着你了，睡吧。” 罗勤耕信了他的话，迷迷糊糊地睡过去，再睁眼已是天亮，对上那人微微泛红的双眼，怔了怔，诘问他：“你一夜没睡？”

迟瑞当然不承认，道醒的早，就想看着他。罗勤耕猜他心事，琢磨出一二来，搂着颈贴严实了，宽慰他：“有你在，我和孩子都不会有事。”

迟瑞被揭了心事，将人搂紧了重重叹息一声，道：“我怕。” 罗勤耕叫他墨迹地有些不耐烦，拉了手贴在肚子上，问：“如何，还能把他塞去别处不成？” 说罢伸手在迟瑞腰腹间捏了捏，勾着唇，难得不正经道：“不如塞给你，你替我生。”

迟瑞却没有半点玩笑的心思，闷着声说傻话：“我倒情愿受罪的是我。” 罗勤耕抚上他的脸，描摹眼角唇瓣，凑上一吻，辗转片刻退开，一脸认真道：“那你倒是早说啊。”

迟瑞怔愣一瞬，尾椎处泛起密密的痒意，不自在地蜷了蜷身子，目光躲闪着，结结巴巴道：“你要是想，等他出生了……”话未说完，被捏着脸轻掐一把，罗勤耕忍着笑，谢绝他的好意，道：“现在这样挺好的。”

两人抱在一处温存笑闹一阵才起床，迟瑞替他扣了衣衫穿了鞋袜，去厨房做早饭，牛记离迟府有些远，每次回来包子都凉透了，再热过的便没那么好吃了，罗勤耕倒是不挑剔，迟瑞却定要给他最好的，于是和店家好歹求了半天，将手艺偷学了来，如今都是亲手做给罗勤耕吃，怕吃多了腻，还跟家里厨娘学了几样别的点心汤粥，亲自手喂到罗勤耕嘴里，听他说一句夸赞的话便能欢喜一整天。其实都不必他做，可逐渐乐在其中，便将这事当作特权，独自占了，再不想叫别人分了去。

吃过饭在院中散步消食，都是大夫叮嘱过的，要多走动，迟瑞一步不离地跟着，黏的罗勤耕没半刻清净，找浮生玩时也不让抱他，于是状似不经意地赶人：“总督府没有吩咐吗？”

“告过假了，准我陪你到生产。”

罗勤耕绞尽脑汁，又问：“纺织厂不用去吗？”

“前年开始就全权交给二房管了。” 迟瑞听出些端倪，委委屈屈地喊他一声：“勤耕，你莫不是嫌我了？”

“啊？不能啊，怎么会嫌你，你最近怎的总是胡思乱想。” 罗勤耕说瞎话，忙牵着儿子走到一旁看花。迟瑞将信将疑地跟在身后，目光不离半刻。

这夜迟瑞又失眠了，罗勤耕被他传染，跟着干瞪眼，问他：“你睡是不睡？”

“我睡不着。”

“那不如做些别的。” 

罗勤耕语气轻巧，迟瑞一时未能反应，在床上除了睡觉还能做些别的什么，直到胯下那处被隔着布料按住，吓得跳起来，蹭着被褥往后躲险些掉下床去。

“做什么？我要吃了你不成？” 罗勤耕叫他的反应弄得一头雾水，往回扯了扯被带下去的被子。

迟瑞揪着被子较劲，磕磕巴巴地：“勤，勤耕，这不行。” 

“大夫说可以。”

“大夫说……” 大夫确实说可以，但他哪里敢！望着罗勤耕逐渐红润的眼，细想来也确实许久没行过房事，于是小心翼翼地挪回来，轻声问，“若是想要，用些别的法子可好？”

“什么法子？” 罗勤耕挑着眼角问他，然后见他吞咽一记，喉结滚动，慢慢俯下身去，圆滚的肚子被亲了亲，衣带被扯松，睡裤被褪下，下身半硬那物被温热的口腔包裹住，罗勤耕轻哼一声，伸手抓住了迟瑞的肩，前头被精心服侍了，后穴忍不住瑟缩，两人于这事上有这难言的默契，不等罗勤耕开口求，迟瑞便将他并着的腿间探进一只手，轻轻掰开了架在肩头，指尖在被含地湿滑地那物上沾了沾，随后摸到穴口浅浅插入半指，抵着那要命处戳弄按揉，只搅得人扯着他的发，哼声不止。许久不曾被碰过，本就难耐，更妄论此时身子敏感，没多久罗勤耕便绞着腿泄在迟瑞口中，回过神来，又羞又躁，抹着迟瑞的嘴角小声抱歉，迟瑞笑了笑道无事，下床取了帕子将人擦净了，罗勤耕喘着气任他摆弄，瞥见他腿间被顶出的那一块料子，不假思索地伸手握住了，迟瑞闷哼一声，抓了他的手制止，罗勤耕执拗着，覆上去搓揉，“我帮帮你。”

迟瑞不再推阻，站在床边咬着牙叫罗勤耕弄了半晌，只是越弄越硬，没有丝毫要去的迹象，罗勤耕抬着手酸，掀了被角叫他躺进来，随后背过身去，迟瑞将那根抵进罗勤耕的腿缝，火热地摩擦着，将那块肌肤磨得通红，进出间又湿滑黏腻起来，罗勤耕叫他戳地动了情，不着痕迹地撅着腰身往上凑，动作间不小心划过穴口，惊地人轻喘，又难言地期待，迟瑞装作不懂他，扣着罗勤耕的腰不叫他乱动，伸手到他腿间握住了捋动，下身急急地弄，喷在罗勤耕腿间，又沾湿了满手。

他抱着人，隔着衣衫在罗勤耕后背肩头亲吻，喘着气关切：“肚子难不难受？”

罗勤耕摇摇头，泄了两回着实没劲了，合着眼就要睡，迟瑞将两人收拾干净，将人抱在怀里贴在心口也睡过去。

终于挨到生产，迟瑞守在床边，看他痛苦的样子就开始落泪，罗勤耕疼得冒汗还得安抚他，却越说越止不住泪，任由他抱着人胡乱地吻，泪水沾了他满脸，问他：“怕不怕。” 罗勤耕说不怕，也不是逞强，头回的疼痛和无助还历历在目，只不过这回有迟瑞陪着，他安心也更勇敢。

忙忙碌碌到晚间，一声啼哭响彻迟府，属于他们的第二个孩子终于降生。又是一阵收拾，产婆将孩子洗干净了包入襁褓，放进迟瑞怀里，迟瑞一双手被抓得青紫，小心翼翼地抱着，喜极而泣，放到罗勤耕身边，将人搂过了，不住地吻，道：“谢谢。”  
  
罗勤耕累极了，抬手将他的泪拭了，温和一笑，道：“我说过，不会有事的，快别哭了，叫浮生过来看看弟弟。” 

浮生被放进来，也是泪汪汪地，扑到床上钻进罗勤耕怀里，探着脑袋瞧襁褓里的婴儿，红彤彤皱巴巴地，问两位爹爹：“是妹妹吗？”

“是弟弟。” 罗勤耕笑着揉揉儿子的脑袋，像是怕浮生会失望，却见他拍拍胸脯，松口气的模样，弟弟丑一些没关系，要是妹妹就不好了。

襁褓中的孩子像是听到了他的心声，撇着嘴哭了起来，罗勤耕忙揽进怀里哄，瞧着他睡着的模样，忍不住笑了笑道：“跟浮生刚出生时一模一样。” 浮生晴天霹雳似的瞧着自己亲爹，迟瑞却赞同地点了点头。

“名字可想好了？” 迟瑞问，先去商量过，浮生的名字是自己取得，这个孩子的就交由罗勤耕来定。

罗勤耕点点头，牵过浮生和迟瑞的手，一同覆在襁褓上，眼神难言地温柔，轻声道：“慕生。”

番外二完


End file.
